Under the Weather
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: A slightly tempered Wally West stomped up the stairs of the old apartment building. Little Miss Attitude better have a good reason for not showing up for the teams latest mission... When he found her sick. it surprised him, especially what he did about it. Set sometime during season 1. Spitfire galore. Oneshot.


_**Under the Weather**_

_Yup. Yet another oneshot. I wrote this getting over being sick. I guess you can say I was inspired. Apologizes ahead of time for any possible mistakes that are sure to be there...  
_

_Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star… nope, my desires to have any ownership of Young Justice will never come true._

* * *

A slightly tempered Wally West stomped up the stairs of the old apartment building. Little Miss Attitude better have a good reason for not showing up for the teams latest mission. They could have really used her in taking out a drug cartel gang. At least, that's the only reason her presence was wanted as Wally kept telling himself. She never answered her phone either. He was only standing in front of what he believed to be her door in downtown Gotham to yell at her. _Not_ to check up on her because he was kind of worried. He would never admit that.

He hesitated before knocking loudly, hoping the address Robin gave him was correct. A long moment passed as the impatient speedster folded his arms and tapped his foot. He knocked again. Finally, the knob slowly turned and the door opened with a creak. Wally opened his mouth to start accusing when he stopped. Standing in front of him was Artemis, but not at all what he expected. She leaned her head against the door frame, wearing baggy pajamas, her long blonde hair loosely tied back and ruffled, and her nose red and eyes half lidded. She sniffled.

"What are you doing here Baywatch?" She demanded, sounding a little hoarse and nauseated. Wow, Wally certainly felt like a jerk now. His anger and worry (_which he of course never had_) towards her disappeared, replaced with sympathy as she poorly attempted to glare at him. "And how did you know where I lived?" Her voiced cracked.

Wally finally found his voice. _"_Robin told me. I came to check up on you since you missed a mission." He paused before adding, "You sound like you have a cold."

"No kidding smart one. Don't be too thrilled about it." She lightly coughed. "One of those quick annoying bugs."

"Did you take anything?"

She rolled her eyes and sniffled again, wiping her nose with the rumbled tissue in her hand. "Yeah, one of those 12 hour relievers. No relief about it."

Wally stayed at the door, itching on moving somewhere, but not sure where. He debated on what to do.

"What do you want?" She asked again, annoyed.

"I know how to make some mean chicken noodle that hits the spot." Wait, did he seriously just say that? She studied him carefully while wiping her nose. "It will help sooth your sinuses. I would make it for my mom when she had a cold. I can run to the store and pick up the ingredients really quick." Yup, apparently he just offered to help take care of her.

Artemis was skeptic. "You're not trying to poison me to put me out of my misery?"

Wally put up his hand, "Scouts honor… although I was never in scouts…" He trailed off, looking away as he pondered the thought briefly. He then turned back to meet her gaze. With a grin, he promised, "I'll be back in a few,"

Artemis blinked as he left in a blur of colors. She couldn't quite fathom what just happened. How was she supposed to expect Wally of all people to come knocking up on her door? To check up on her and then offer to help her feel better? There had to be a catch somewhere. There was no way that he would care a thing about her. Maybe it was a dare set up by Rob or something. Being sick, her mind was slow to try to come up with some sort of formidable solution. Either way, no point in still standing in the doorway when she could be lying back down. He wouldn't be coming back anyway.

Artemis was about to close the door when Wally appeared with a paper bag in hand, windswept hair to the back and cheekily grinning. Artemis put up her hand to stop him from walking closer. She bit back a negative response on the tip of her tongue once she caught sight of his bright, eager green eyes happily looking back at her. She paused, narrowing her eyes. "Are you sure you won't get sick?"

"My metabolism is fast enough that I basically can't."

Artemis shrugged and opened the door wider to let him in. Wally briefly looked around the place before heading toward her kitchen. "Now rest and I will have the soup ready in a moment."

Artemis stood and watched him move around the kitchen for a moment, wondering if she really was going to go through with this and why. She could have waited for her mom to get back from running some errands to ask her to fix something for her. Not allow Wally West to waltz into her home. Why hadn't she kicked him out already? _Because he was being really sweet and generous_. A voice in her head reasoned. Artemis shook her head and sat down on her couch.

Soon, Wally came over with a bowl in hand. "Here," he offered. "Your taste buds will never be the same."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I should be concerned about that or not." Wally laughed. She took the time to breathe in the heat of the soup, sighing as she caught the faint scent. Man that smelled good.

"I'm going to stay to make sure you eat the whole thing," Wally replied. Artemis rolled her eyes and took a bite. Wow, that didn't take long. In no time, she cleared her bowl. She turned to Wally to thank him when the front door opened. Both pairs of eyes darted over as her mom wheeled through with a couple bags in her lap. Paula spotted the ginger sitting on the couch next to her daughter and smiled wide. Wally shot up, offering to take the empty bowl out of Artemis' hands.

"You must be Artemis' mom," He said politely. "I'm Wally, a friend of hers and was just checking up on her."

"You made her soup?" Paula asked, her eyes still bright.

"Yes ma'am," Wally answered, boasting, "My special recipe perfect for fighting off colds."

"Well thank you Wally. I'll need to ask you for that recipe if you wouldn't mind sharing. I'm sure Artemis appreciates you coming by." Artemis for some reason could not hold back a light blush across her cheeks. Hopefully she was not running a fever now.

"No problem," He answered with a cheeky grin. Wally soon bid farewell. Paula led him out the door and soon turned to Artemis, still smiling. "I like that boy," When Paula turned to start putting away her purchases, Artemis wasn't sure if she was imagining or not that her mother winked at her.

* * *

At the cave a couple of days later, Artemis walked out of the kitchen, carrying a steaming bowl of soup while smirking. "It may not be as good as yours, but I think this will do the trick." She set the bowl down in Wally's outstretched hands. He sniffled. Artemis' smirk widened as she placed her hand on her hip. "I thought you said couldn't get sick," She lightly taunted.

He breathed in the steam of the soup. "Shut up,"

After a late night mission, most of the team stayed the night at the cave, utterly exhausted. Wally had a hard time getting to sleep and woke with a stuffy nose and migraine. He didn't feel up to running home and opted to wait it out at the cave. Artemis upon finding him practically dragging his feet through the hall, decided to stay as well. She forced the sick speedster to rest on the couch while she repaid him for helping her before, only telling him that she had to be there to make sure he didn't do something stupid. Artemis sat on the other end of the sofa, hand sanitizer ready on her side. She wasn't going to risk it.

Wally turned his attention away from the movie and looked at her, a small smile spreading across his face. She glanced over at him with a questioning gaze. "Yes?"

"You know, if we keep getting sick like this, I'm sure we can scare the baddies away easily." He joked. "And then you'll have to always be there to take care of me."

Artemis rolled her eyes, sarcastically adding, "Yeah, with every sniffle and scratch. Now be quiet. This is a good part."

Wally watched her again with a smile before turning back to the television, every so often glancing at her from the corner of his eye as she intently watched the movie. Who knew she could get a tad emotional over a fictional story on film. He would never tell her that though. Even while Wally was already feeling ten times better than when he first woke up, he would rather keep his health in check as often as he could.

Dinah walked through to grab a water bottle out of the refrigerator when she noticed credits moving up the television screen. Peeking over the sofa, she smiled as she recognized the two teenagers asleep. Still on their ends of the couch, but leaning against the back turned toward the middle as if to face each other. The combat trainer pulled out her phone and took a picture of the pair and sent it to Barry and Ollie before walking off. Dinah grinned. "I was right and those two better have their wallets ready."

* * *

_I couldn't leave the previous part for the end. ;) Now your turn. I don't care the length. Please REVIEW! _


End file.
